


amity's stupid crush

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Moaning, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a masturbation fic
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	amity's stupid crush

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i didn't really mean for this to be like.. arousing, i was practicing writing toh fanfics jssj, but if this turns you on then yay!!

Luz Noceda.  
Amity's favorite name. To her, it sounded perfect. She could say it over and over again in her mind, fantasizing about the person that the name belonged to. Luz was.. beautiful? Is that the right word? Amity felt like that was an understatement. She was oblivious to the girl crushing on her, sure, but that didn't mean she was dumb in any way. She was brilliant, and she wasn't afraid of being herself; something Amity wished she could find the courage to do. Will Luz's green-haired admirer ever confess, or will she continue to torture herself with this needless yearning? For now, that didn't matter. What mattered was the sound of her own heartbeat, steadily becoming faster with each heavy breath. The wet sounds being made by the exploration of her own soaked fingers, desperately thrusting in-and-out at a rapid pace. The soft, quiet moans that had a clear tone of longing. Need for the person that had been filling her head ever since they came to the Boiling Isles. Luz… Luz.. ..  
"Luz!!" Amity called out, her eyes slamming shut, biting her lip as she reached her limit. She kept at it for a few minutes, getting lost in her thoughts before she finally took her fingers out. "You idiot.." She whispered as she felt her own fluids coating her thighs. She made a mess of herself, all over a stupid crush.. ..but she knew it wasn't actually stupid. Who wouldn't fall in love with Luz, she thought, reassuring her own desires. Maybe soon.. soon she'll confess at long l--  
"Mittens? What are you up to this late?"  
Then, with the brightest blush and a loud yelp, Amity knew she was done for.


End file.
